


Nightmare

by Michio_Mokota



Series: Zexal/ARC-V/VRAINS One Shots [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya was screaming.<br/>[From a story challenge on tumblr 'Write a one shot of 100 words']</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Yuya was screaming.

“No! Don’t take them from me!”

Yuto grabbed his arms and shook him.

“Yuya wake up! It’s just a nightmare!”

Slowly he opened his eyes.

Three faces were around him with worried expressions.

“Are you okay? Was it bad?” Yugo asked. He nodded slightly and closed his eyes again.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you…”

“Doesn’t matter.” Yuri said with a yawn. “At least you had people here to wake up to then being all alone.”

Yuya laid back down with the others. He wasn’t scared anymore. He was with people who cared about him, and it made him happy.


End file.
